


Control

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi breaks one of their agreements; Iruka punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an attempt for [this prompt](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=875968#t875968) on kakairu_kink.

Iruka never asks him to kneel, but Kakashi does. Iruka never asks him any questions, but Kakashi feels like he should give him all the answers he needs, and so after he kneels, he talks. 

Iruka is dangerous. Dangerous to Kakashi. He doesn't talk, at least not while Kakashi feels he needs to confess; he just sits there in his old armchair, his legs folded up and tucked to one side in such a casual manner. His gaze is always unreadable--funny how people say that his face is too open, far too open for a shinobi--but at times like this, Kakashi has no idea what he's thinking. Kakashi can't guage him, can't make a plan of attack six steps ahead.

Iruka's eyes are so brown. Not like honey, but a dark-amber, the colour made ancient by his knowledge of Kakashi.

"I fucked someone else." Kakashi's disclosure is crude and bare. Iruka's fingers, which are holding a slender book, twitch against the hard cover. His expression remains blank.

"On a mission." Iruka's tone has no trace of a query.

Kakashi breathes deeply before answering. "Yes."

"It was necessary," Iruka says, again not a question, but Kakashi closes his eyes briefly.

"Yes."

"Then why the confession?" Iruka returns his gaze to the pages of his book, but keeps his face angled towards Kakashi. "It was necessary, as you say."

"I enjoyed it," Kakashi breathes. "It was more than just an exchange of information, for him and for me. _We_ enjoyed it. We didn't use protection."

Iruka's fingers tense against the cover of the book, as if they're trying to claw their way inside, and then they relax.

He says, "That seems very deliberate. Did you hope to get punished by me when you got home, after engaging in such risky behaviour?"

"Yes," Kakashi says, because as much as he lies, in general, he sees no point in lying to Iruka. Not now.

"That is unacceptable," Iruka says, apparently aiming for nonchalant, but there is a distant tremor in his voice. He's angry, and the knowledge of that stirs want inside Kakashi; his cock, already half-hard to begin with, thickens some more. "Go to my bedroom. Lie on the bed. Don't read, don't review anything with the Sharingan, _nothing_."

Kakashi can do that. It's like waiting while on a mission. It's not hard.

It gets worrisome, however, when Iruka doesn't come in for two hours. He leaves food and drink at the door, knocks, but is gone by the time Kakashi scrambles up. Worry coils up in Kakashi's stomach. This is the most reliable relationship he's ever had, and while it's not _normal_ , as far as that word is used, he needs it. He needs Iruka's structure and understanding.

He doesn't make any overt moves when Iruka finally slides open the door and steps in. He's dressed in some long, formless robe, and Kakashi approves of how it makes him seem as if he's floating as he walks.

"Do you really want this?" Iruka asks, making no attempt to approach. He stares at Kakashi, hard. "This thing between us is...still new, but do you _really_ want it?"

"Of course," Kakashi says, a little surprised at the question.

"Then why would you deliberately break one of our agreements?" Iruka's voice hasn't risen in pitch or tone. "To be punished? Are my punishments that enjoyable to you?" He takes a slow inhale. "Are our agreements that trivial to you?"

Kakashi had known he would have asked these questions; he hadn't realised how hollow his chest would have felt upon hearing Iruka ask them.

"I enjoy our sessions," he answered, slowly. "Our agreements were-- _are_ important to me."

Iruka smiles, but there's no mirth in it. "The rules we agreed on were to protect the both of us. If you don't see the need to honour them, I don't see the reason to continue this."

Odd. Kakashi feels constricted, as if someone is trying to choke him. Years of intense training kicks in, and he breathes slow, relaxing the muscles of his neck.

"I am sorry," he says, shifting on the bed and stopping when Iruka just looks at him. "I won't do it again."

"You're the best liar I know," Iruka says, and he sounds fond and desperate at the same time. "Make a clone, a strong one."

Kakashi obeys, and a clone pops into view. They both look at Iruka curiously.

"You don't seem to be fazed by anything I do as a punishment." Iruka walks over to the clone, and presses up against it, all strong muscles and slow smile. "Rightfully so," and his face is close to that of the clone's, so close that their lips brush together as he speaks. "You're Kakashi of the Sharingan. What can I do to you?"

 _You can do a lot_ , Kakashi thinks, watching helplessly as Iruka kisses his clone. The clone, because it is of Kakashi, puts his hands on Iruka's waist and pulls him even closer. Iruka breaks the kiss and whispers into the clone's ear. The clone listens intently, gaze sliding to Kakashi as Iruka kisses his cheek.

"Be creative," Iruka says, and steps away. 

+

There's a jutsu Kakashi has invented; it's lightning made into a whip. At full power, it is impressive, tearing into big trees effortlessly, but it takes an insane amount of chakra to create one lash. At very low levels, he can maintain it for a long time, and it's this that his clone uses to punish him.

Very creative. Kakashi would be pleased at his own cleverness if he wasn't writhing just on the very edge of pain, fine lashes of pure electricity skittering across his back. He's kneeling, hands cuffed behind his back and Iruka is kneeling right in front of him, gaze intent on his face. Kakashi licks his lips, shudders when another lash swipes energy across his back, gasps when the tail-end of a very manageable pain rolls over him. He's gotten worse than this before in battles. It's the way Iruka's looking at him, intent as if Kakashi is a puzzle he'd like to solve.

At the sixteenth lash, Iruka asks, "What am I worth to you, Kakashi?" He doesn't seem to require an answer at this point. Kakashi would have told him: _everything_. 

"Am I worth thinking of, even in the middle of a mission?" He sighs. "Or am I asking for too much? You can tell me if I am."

"You're not," Kakashi says and moans as another lash ripples electricity across his skin. There's a word he can use if he is at his limits, but Kakashi has fought with broken ribs, cracked clavicles and fractured femurs. His mind has been trained to shunt pain away; he knows how to manipulate his chakra so that his pain receptors are numb in required areas. The word is not required. He deserves this punishment and takes it, willingly. 

Iruka's gaze is so heavy, though. Kakashi buckles under it, slumping as he gasps.

"Stop," Iruka says and the clone obeys. Iruka gets up and walks around him; Kakashi hears a small pop. He inhales sharply as the memories of the clone flood his mind: a view of his muscled back, the lightning tracing blue lines across pale skin.

A slight hum fills the air and Kakashi knows that Iruka is kneeling behind him, his palms filled with healing chakra as he holds them over Kakashi's back. There are no open wounds, because Kakashi is nothing if not precise, and his clone had wielded the whip with ruthless accuracy. Yet, his skin is sore and he feels Iruka's loving care pour over his body. He hears someone release a rough sob, and realises, with no little surprise, that it is himself.

"I'm here," Iruka says and his voice is almost too gentle for Kakashi to take. "You think your actions will push me away, but I am more stubborn than you think, Kakashi." Healing complete, he wraps his arms around Kakashi from behind, his cheek resting between Kakashi's shoulder-blades. Kakashi's arms are still bound, but he can escape if he wishes, even though he's shaking within Iruka's hold, tears dripping down his cheek from his uncovered eye and dropping to the floor with sharp splatters.

"I forgive you," Iruka murmurs and Kakashi shivers, trying to stop the rain of tears and failing. He feels lighter, somehow. "I forgive you, and you won't disregard our agreements again. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, voice hoarse. He won't.

_fin_


End file.
